Chaos in the Feudal Era
by Kitsune Youkai
Summary: Sesshoumaru notices a threat in the lands. Kagome notices shards. And Koenma sends the Urameshi team to the Feudal Era? YYHInu
1. Beginnings

((Author's note: Welcome! This is my first Inuyasha/ YYH fiction, so be kind. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. Thank you. Do not forget to Review!))  
  
::::Summary::::  
  
There is a dark spirit that disturbs the souls of the demons. Sesshoumaru notices this and sets out to destroy the one who controls them. Unfortunately for him, Kagome also notices fragments of the jewel shard also embedded in the enemy and drags the Inuyasha group with her. As if things couldn't get worse for the regal demon lord; Koenma, receives a message saying there is an outbreak of demons in an unknown area. He sends the Urameshi team out to take care of the problem. Chaos ensues. Need I say more? Warning- rated PG-13 for womanizing, language, violence, and suggested humor.  
  
:::::Chaos in the Feudal Era:::::  
  
"Interesting, there are no traces of tactic in this slaughter of demons."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave an icy glance over the hundreds of dead creatures that covered the ground with their bodies and blood. A small girl ran up to the demon lord and gasped.  
  
"Rin, please stay back. This is no place for you. Jaken, take her back to the castle," his calm voice stated coldly.  
  
"Yes milord. As you wish. Come Rin," the timid 'yes-man' answered.  
  
Rin gave a quick kiss to Sesshoumaru and ran off reluctantly behind Jaken. The demon lord stood and looked across the plains. His arm rested on his sword in a relaxed position.  
  
"Whatever this murderer is, I will stop it." Upon the finished word, he turned and descended the hill.  
  
::::::On the Road::::::  
  
"Inuyasha? SIT BOY!!!" *THUD*  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"I can't let you keep torturing Shippo like that. Come on, I'm sure I sensed the shards this way!"  
  
Kagome stomped her foot to make the statement while Shippo leapt onto her shoulder. Miroku and Sango stood their distance with Kilala. Inuyasha was propped up on his elbows glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Feh. Well then, let's get going!" With that Inuyasha jumped up stormed off to lead the gang.  
  
::::::In the office:::::  
  
"Shut up Yusuke! I was not flirting!"  
  
Yusuke was still laughing at the embarrassed Kuwabara who had just been caught in the act of flirting around Botan.. again.  
  
"Alright you two, now pay attention!" An angry toddler yelled from behind his desk. "I just received word from some resources that there is an unexplored territory filled with demons. The access way is located in a shrine. Yusuke and Kuwabara, you are to take Kurama and Hiei with you and eliminate this problem. Understood?"  
  
Yusuke spoke up, still red from laughing, "Yeah... I got it, get rid of the demons, something to do with a shrine, and get the Youkai's. Got it."  
  
"And don't screw up Yusuke!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Come on you big oaf!" The two walked out the office door to collect the remaining persons of the team.  
  
::::::::::::::::end of ch1:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
((Author's note- like? Don't like? Let me know and Review!)) 


	2. Klutz

((Author's note- All I can say is... wow. I am so happy with everyone's Reviews! Thank you guys.))  
  
:::::::::::Chaos in the Feudal Era::::ch2:::::::::  
  
The Urameshi team arrived at the gates of Kagome's family shrine. Not knowing what to expect or where to go, the four split up to find the portal that Koenma had mentioned. Hiei and Kurama walked to the Sacred Tree and stared.  
  
"This tree is very old. I can sense its age through the ground around it."  
  
The shorter of the two stepped closer to the tree. Within two lightning fast leaps, Hiei was on the top branch. "Hn. Obviously this isn't the entrance. We should move on."  
  
Kurama nodded and the two continued to search.  
  
Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara were checking around what looked to be an old dilapidated tea house. Kuwabara, being as 'bright' as he is, pushed on the door a little too hard. The entire door and its frame collapsed inward.  
  
"Good job Klutz, maybe you'll be able to impress the ladies with your incredible lack of brains," Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara stood up and dusted his outfit off. "What is this place? Looks like some sort of spooky house. I don't like the looks of it."  
  
"Oh quit your whining. Let's check it out."  
  
Kuwabara followed Yusuke down the stairs. 'Hm, looks like a well of some sort.' Yusuke traced the wood frame with his finger.  
  
Suddenly, a white flash jumped up and landed on Kuwabara's head.  
  
"Ahhh!! Get it off!!! Get it off!!!" Kuwabara was yelling and flailing his arms around. Not watching where he was going, he tripped and fell into the well.  
  
Yusuke just stood there laughing his ass off at his friend. The white blur had just landed on the edge and turned out to be a fat white and brown cat. (Buyo everyone!)  
  
"Hey stupid, it's just a cat!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked down the well and saw that his friend was no where to be seen. "Well well. Looks like he turned out to be useful after all. Hey Hiei! Kurama! We found the portal!"  
  
:::::::::In the Castle::::::::  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru ate his meal silently while thinking to himself. 'The demons are strong. Most likely have a fragment of the jewel shard embedded somewhere. Or they are just some more puppets of that damn half demon Naraku. If this is one of his tricks to lure me out of my realm, I swear I will tear him limb from limb. Still, the massacre is somewhat of a puzzle to me. They were looking for something.'  
  
Rin stared at the Youkai with innocence flooding her eyes. Her black hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She could tell Sesshoumaru was lost in thought, because he was missing the food with his chopsticks.  
  
Jaken, however, was constantly trying to get his master's attention. No matter what he did or said, the demon lord never moved his cold stare. His mind was taken at the moment with pressing matters.  
  
Without warning, Sesshoumaru stood and walked silently out the door into his large garden area. The fragrance of blooming flowers filled the dawning air. He breathed deeply the many pleasant smells of the garden, smiling slightly. He knew what he had to do.  
  
::::::::On the Road::::::::  
  
"I can't believe you left the sacred arrows wench!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Well, it's easy to do when you have so much on your mind!" Kagome shouted from beside Sango.  
  
"Feh. Whatever, you're just putting us behind."  
  
Miroku sighed. "I believe you were the one, Inuyasha, who was complaining about leaving the village in the first place."  
  
"Shut up Monk."  
  
Kilala whimpered and walked closer to Shippo. Sango broke the tension. "Hey, guys...... what is that coming out of Kagome's well?"  
  
All stopped and looked at four strange figures standing by the Bone Eater's well. Inuyasha instinctively cracked his knuckles and stretched his claws.  
  
:::::end of ch2:::::  
  
((Author's note- OK everyone... now it's time to click that well loved REVIEW button! Tell me what you thought of it! Ideas? Feel free to e-mail me!)) 


	3. Meetings

((Author's note- From now on, I will be concluding my random thoughts at the end of the story. That way, for those who just want to read...... can do so. If you want to hear my comments and ramblings...... read the bottom! Also, please at least read this Author note at the bottom, it involves everyone's opinion!!! Enjoy!))  
  
::::::::::::::Chaos In the Feudal Era::::::::ch3:::::::::::::::  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed Rin softly on the head and walked out of the borders of the Great Western Lands. By carrying only a small pouch of food with him, he could move quickly if he needed to. His light footsteps pressed the newly moistened blades of grass into the soft earth. A determined look was in his eyes; one that would frighten the faint of heart away from him with only a glance. His thin lips pressed tightly together to complete the face of the High Demon Lord. 'I will find whoever is responsible. And when I do; I will kill him."  
  
::::::::::By the Well::::::::  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama stood by the well and stared in awe at the untouched beauty of the land. Song birds flew swiftly in the blue sky above, while the green foliage rustled in the brisk zephyrs.  
  
Suddenly Hiei stiffened, and with one swift movement had unsheathed his sword. Yusuke looked at him and prepared himself for whatever was drawing near. Kurama pulled a red rose from his hair, while Kuwabara readied his spirit energy.  
  
A red and white blur tore across the green hill towards them. The Urameshi team stood in defense. The charging figure raised a humongous sword and picked up speed once more.  
  
"Damn. What is that?" Yusuke blurted out quickly.  
  
"Hn. It moves fast, but not fast enough. MOVE!" Hiei commanded and the group separated swiftly. The blur of red and white realized it had missed, rapidly turned on heel and prepared for the next attack. Kuwabara looked up and saw spectators on the nearby hill. 'Wonder why they're here...... probably waiting for us to kill this thing.'  
  
Yusuke charged his spirit gun up and waited patiently for the next assault from the beast. He had not long to wait before the creature attacked again. This time, it abandoned the sword and used its claws.  
  
"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!!!"  
  
The creature now aimed for Yusuke. His claws outstretched as he came in range for the attack.  
  
A slim figure dressed in green and white ran across the field. "Inuyasha!?"  
  
The 'Inuyasha' figure ignored and was about to swipe his claws at Yusuke's face when an all too familiar set of words pierced the air like an arrow.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!"  
  
*THUD* Inuyasha did a face plant into the earth, stopping inches from Yusuke's feet. The Urameshi team stared in wonder. The figure was that of a young girl, Yusuke's age, and rather pretty. She sported a short green school skirt and matching top. Her black mid length hair bounced with every step.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for wench?!" The muffled voice of the white haired Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You deserved it. Besides...... it's not like they were doing anything wrong," the girl replied in a bubbly fashion. She stifled a laugh at seeing Inuyasha with grass and dirt plastered on his face. Her attention now turned to the speechless figures that stood before her. "I'm really sorry about that, he doesn't really take to new comers."  
  
Yusuke snapped first. "Yeah, I can tell. Oh um...... I'm Yusuke. And these guys are Kurama and Hiei. Oh, the red head back there is......"  
  
"Pleased to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman. My name is Kuwabara."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too. My name is Kagome," she motioned behind her, "And he's Inuyasha....... Don't mind him, he'll get over it soon." She thought for a while then added in a whisper, "It's a pride thing."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha stated quickly as he dusted himself off. He noticed the rest of the group walking down the hill and sighed.  
  
A little blur of red ran between Inuyasha's legs, causing him to totter sideways, and leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. Kurama stared in wonder.  
  
"Kagome! Who are they? And what are they doing here?" Shippo innocently pondered out loud; his bottom lip sticking out quite cutely as he thought.  
  
"Oh, Shippo. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. And......." Kagome stopped, not knowing how to finish.  
  
Kurama stepped forward. "We are here on a mission little one."  
  
Hiei looked up briefly at his companion and rapidly turned away.  
  
Shippo nodded in understanding, but looked again at the red headed stranger. He leapt off of Kagome's shoulder and walked around Kurama's legs.  
  
"You're a fox youkai!"  
  
::::::::::END of Ch3:::::::::::  
  
((Author's note- And here is where you will find my ramblings. Oh and please don't forget to review. I need to know where to go from here!))  
  
Kitsune Youkai ((authoress))- Thank you everyone who has reviewed to this story. I am very happy you have enjoyed it so far. Now, I need everyone to do me a favour. Please list in your review the pairings you would like to see in this story. I need to know so I can start planning. Thank you again!!! 


	4. Wrong Woman

::::::Chaos in the Feudal Era::::::::ch4::::::::::::  
  
Kurama looked surprised at the little kitsune cub. 'How could he tell so quickly?' Deciding not to question Shippo, he only leaned down to pat the fox on the head.  
  
"You are very smart, young one," his voice was calm and cool.  
  
Shippo beamed with pride and puffed out his chest and nodded in agreement. Inuyasha only stared. 'He's a fox demon? I didn't even smell a damn scent on him.'  
  
Yusuke stepped forward. "And who are you?" he asked pointing at the monk and demon huntress walking up into hearing range.  
  
"I am Miroku, and this is Sango."  
  
The Monk's eyes drifted to the form of the slim fox youkai, Kurama. 'My, she is very attractive.' He glanced at 'her' and decided it was worth a shot. He walked calmly over and groped Kurama's ass.  
  
Kurama, who had just been mind linking a conversation to Hiei, jumped up and turned, then proceeded to punch the monk squarely in the nose,  
  
"It was worth it. Though I must say, I've never been punched by a female before," he admitted quietly while holding his now bloody nose.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. I am NOT a female. And I do NOT appreciate having my ass grabbed. Got it?....... Miroku?" Kurama emphasized the name in disgust.  
  
Miroku looked as if he had just been smacked in the face by a thousand tomatoes. His face was red beyond compare. He sweat dropped and ran out of the area to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Sango were rolling on the ground in laughter. Inuyasha muttered something like 'serves him right. Damn monk.' While Hiei stood in apparent shock, though not letting it break through to show anyone.  
  
Kirara, who had been just taking a cat nap, looked up suddenly as a few distressed blackbirds flew overhead. She leapt over to where Sango was and growled her warning.  
  
"What is it Kirara?" Sango questioned with concern lining her voice.  
  
"Damn it. Something's coming, and it ain't Miroku." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and stood ready for attack.  
  
"I sense a jewel shard Inuyasha," she noted while she grabbed Shippo and walked to the edge of the wood. Since she had not reached the village yet to grab her arrows, she was practically useless in battle.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara?!" Yusuke yelled at his companion who was on the other side of well, looking for his lunch he had dropped.  
  
"What do you want Urameshi?"  
  
"Protect Kagome!" Yusuke gathered up energy.  
  
"Gotcha!" Kuwabara ran over to where Kagome and Shippo lay in refuge. "Don't worry Kagome; the great Kuwabara is here to protect you."  
  
"Oh, I feel so...... safe now." Kagome hid her giggle.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his sword and prepared himself for what was heading their way. Kurama snapped his Rose Whip, making a small 'crack' in the tense air. Sango loosened her weapon from her back and waited patiently for the foe.  
  
"So, Inuyasha..... You let girls fight?" Yusuke laughed.  
  
Sango tensed at the joke and smacked Yusuke across the face. "I can take care of myself thank you."  
  
Inuyasha snickered. 'Bastard. He shouldn't be worrying about her. He's the one who has no idea of what is coming. He won't last a second without a weapon.'  
  
All stood ready to face the assaulter. A rustling in the bushes told them their wait was almost over. The creature stepped out from behind the trees. Their foe was a rat. Not anything significant in size. Just a normal sized.......rat.  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Sango exchanged glances and stood quietly.  
  
The rat, sensing danger in the air, suddenly began to grow to an enormous size. Larger than any demon Urameshi had faced. His laughter died quickly.  
  
"What the hell is that?!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Feh. It's a demon...... idiot."  
  
The rat youkai began to charge them, baring it's huge razor sharp teeth.  
  
::::::::::::::Moving with the Wind::::::::::::  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down to the earth to search for a scent. 'Hm. Whatever it was has strong powers, but they don't seem to be his.' He moved a few leaves and found one of the puppet strings. 'I knew it....... It is Naraku.' He cracked his claws and arose from the ground. The youkai lord moved with swiftness over the land. His untiring legs sped through the dust, causing clouds to form from his movement. He leapt over the stream and stopped suddenly. Sesshoumaru took out a flask and opened the cap. He dipped it into the water and filled it. After tightening the cap and replacing the pouch, he leapt up the bank and raced on, following the scent of Naraku.  
  
:::::::::::End of ch 4::::::::::::::  
  
Kitsune Youkai- Well? What did you think of it? Let me know with the Reviews! I still need some more opinions on pairing, if any. If you want to see your favorite pairs tell me! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I love you guys! *Tear* Hands out Inuyasha plushies 


	5. Important

::::Not a chapter, but an Author's note::::  
  
Hi everyone, Kitsune Youkai here. Your lovable, adorable, admirable authoress. *cough cough* heh. *sweatdrop* I just wanted to let you all know that I am so happy that you have enjoyed my story (s). I have written e-mails to many of you explaining that you may keep in touch with me through e-mail. If I have not replied to your Review, I am forever sorry. Please forgive me. *grovels on the ground* Please?! I will be updating both of my stories as I see fit. Since this note is going into both of my stories...... Chaos in the Feudal Era and Stumbling Through the Darkness....... I am going to make this short and sweet.  
  
If you have any characters that you want to add, that you do not see in the story already; I am willing to introduce characters. Besides OC's. I've seen plenty of those, and don't really want to be flamed for "Mary Sue." If you are reading this through the story Stumbling Through the Darkness, if you read the end note on chapter 3 you will understand why I made the Ice Goddess. It is a symbol to express, in fact, I never really wanted her to be an OC. Just an icon. Understandable?  
  
Thank you all again for taking the time to read this note. I hope to hear from you soon. *hands out yyh and Inuyasha plushies* I love you guys!  
  
~Kitsune Youkai~  
Changing the World Through Literature 


	6. New Discoveries

:::::Chaos in the Feudal Era::::: ch5::::::::  
  
The Demon Lord Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the forest he was approaching. He had felt a tremor in the wind. Raising his keen nose to the air, he stopped and sniffed at the air.  
  
'Hm. There is blood in the air. Fresh. Not but an hour. It's youkai blood.'  
  
Quickening his pace he darted into the woods. In a split second he was upon the scene. Sesshoumaru came to a large clearing in the forest, but not a natural one. The trees had been ripped out by the roots. Huge claw marks scraped the wooded plants. Blood covered the ground, staining it a deep red. The carnage consisted of hundreds of demons.  
  
'This is not like Naraku. He is only a half demon. The claw marks on the trees are from a powerful youkai.'  
  
As his foot moved over the earth, the Demon Lord kicked over a giant leaf. Sesshoumaru halted and bent down to see the object discovered more closely. His claws picked up a tiny dagger that was soaked with poison. The white coating dripped thickly off of the blade. He brought the weapon to his nose to identify the type. A small inhale and the Regal Demon dropped it.  
  
'Destroying Angel,' Sesshoumaru muttered. 'This is the vitae of those fatally poisonous fungi. It kills within minutes of contact of a wound. Strange that anyone would be that clever as to use it. Not many know of its secret.' (True type of Fungi. Read A/N at bottom if interested to learn about it.)  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru glanced once more with his cold gaze over the massacre. He then turned and continued on his way.  
  
::::::::::In the fight::::::::::  
  
"Iron Weaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
"Rose Whip Slash!"  
  
The demon rat was overwhelmed with attacks. Inuyasha glanced over to where Yusuke, who was charging up with a sort of blue aura, was standing. 'Feh, what the hell is he doing?' He got his answer.  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
The blue blaze that wrapped about his finger shot at the rat with an amazing force; killing the demon instantly. Inuyasha stood with his mouth open wide, with an incredulous look of surprise in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"My Spirit Gun. It forms from my spirit energy. Though, it's more like a freakin cannon now. That is, ever since the old hag gave me her powers to combine with mine." Yusuke gave Inuyasha a 'thumbs up.'  
  
Shippo ran up to collect the fallen jewel shard of the Shikon no Tama. Upon seeing the full grown fox demon, Shippo grabbed the shard and raced over to talk with Kurama. Hiei stopped talking as the small kitsune approached. Kurama leaned down to pat Shippo's head.  
  
"What is that?" Shippo pointed to the coiled up whip.  
  
"Ah, this is my Rose Whip. I use it in battle." Kurama smiled.  
  
Hiei looked at the young fox and smirked, "And what do you give to that half breed's group that is of worth?"  
  
Kurama tensed at Hiei's sudden harshness of his voice. He gave a pleading look to his Forbidden Friend, and then turned back towards Shippo, who was obviously timid of the black clad demon. The full grown Fox gave the young cub a look of reassurance and a smile for encouragement.  
  
"Well, I uh...... I help to protect Kagome. You see, there was this one time....." and Shippo went into an in depth story of how the wolf demon, Kouga, had stolen away Kagome and himself. Shippo soon lost his fear and babbled on. About five minutes into the story Hiei became bored and darted away without disturbing the talkative child. Kurama smiled and sat down with Shippo on his lap, trying to show interest as best as he could to appease the little youkai. Things got more interesting for Kurama when Shippo pulled out his drawings to explain his story better. 'My, this human Kagome has been through a lot. What is more, she is not afraid to protect this fox cub.'  
  
Hiei watched from a distance as his fox friend began to be engulfed by the charm of the little youkai. 'Hn. His soft sides are beginning to show. Suiichi must've taken full control. Figures.' With that he flitted out of sight into the darkness of the nearby forest.  
  
Yusuke and Inuyasha walked over to free Kagome from Kuwabara's bragging. All they could hear was the orange haired psychic human talking about the Dark Tournament, and how he defeated his opponents.  
  
"Yeah, did you tell Kagome about being beaten by a kid with stupid yoyos?" Yusuke burst out laughing.  
  
Kuwabara growled. "Shut up Urameshi!"  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh as she walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the now blushing Kuwabara.  
  
"You ain't very bright, that's for sure," the half breed stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Will you guys shut up already? I mean come on! I'm just starting a conversation with Kagome OK?"  
  
Sango walked up behind Kuwabara. "Does a conversation involve flirting? I find that most irritating." Kagome and Sango laughed as they walked away from the stunned boys.  
  
Miroku had just regained his composure (but very little of his pride) and came back into view of the group. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Inuyasha were standing looking at the two girls who had left them with mouths open. Sango and Kagome were walking down the hill to where Kurama, the MALE, and Shippo were sitting. The short dark clad figure was no where to be seen. 'Strange, wonder where he went.' With that the monk started out of the shady tree refuge into the opening.  
  
::::::On the tops of trees::::::  
  
Hiei leapt onto the branch of a tall tree and stopped to look around. Miles of untouched natural beauty stretched as far as his Jagan eye could see. As his false eye took in the view he sensed blood, and a great amount at that. Without a word he darted off across the tree tops to the location. As he approached, a mysterious white figure stepped out of the shadows below.  
  
::::::::::end of chapter 5::::::::::  
  
Kitsune Youkai- Wow, that was pretty long for me. And considering I have so much homework, that's pretty good! Well you guys know what to do. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Oh! And I have a special surprise waiting in the depths of my mind for this story. Sort of an unexpected pairing. No OC's, I promise. The only confirmed pairing I have is Miroku/ Sango; just because they are too cute to split up. The rest is still waiting for the final answer of my tormented mind. ^- ^ Review everyone!!! Tune in next time for Chapter 6 of Chaos in the Feudal Era!  
  
OK, now I can tell you about Destroying Angel. It's scientific name is Amanita Virosa, most common in the densely wooded area. It must grow with acid however. Acid can be found underneath conifers. It slowly destroys the kidneys and liver inside your body. If you eat or touch this poisonous mushroom, you had better hurry to a hospital. The cap of the mushroom is pure white and gives off an unpleasant smell. The stipe (or stalk) has a white ring around it and is very sticky.  
  
I am a vegetarian, so I am constantly learning what different plants can do for your body. Good or bad. No, I'm not a Tree Hugger, but I might as well be. ^-^ Thanks everyone! Hope that cleared up things for ya! I don't like to make up things. Therefore, I use the exotic plants of nature in my story. There are plenty awesome plants to use in the world than make up non- existent ones. 


	7. The mixture of Black and White

:::::Chaos in the Feudal Era:::: ch6 :::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome and Sango walked away from the rest of the group to find some quiet place to talk. Kirara also followed them with a silent stride. They came upon a lonely willow tree that stretched its branches high into the dusk sky. Night would soon be upon them. The loud and obnoxious voices of the boys had long since faded.  
  
Kagome pushed away the willow's drooping strands of leaves out of her face gently and sat down amidst the tiny violets that grew in the shade of the tree. Sango lowered her weapon and laid down next to Kirara, who had just curled up to rest.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, what do you think of the new visitors?"  
  
Kagome looked up from touching the flowers. "Well, they're definitely from my time era. A little strange though. There's something about them that makes them different."  
  
Sango nodded as she stretched out against the soft fur that surrounded her body and yawned. Kagome crawled over to Kirara and laid her head down on the slightly moving fur. Within minutes, the three were sound asleep.  
  
Darkness swept over the lands, covering all in shadow. Inuyasha leapt into a tree, muttering to himself. Miroku, having no such luck of finding Sango or Kagome, leaned up against a rock and rested his staff against his chest.  
  
Shippo had found a comfortable spot to sleep in Kurama's lap. Kurama, having given up disturbing the sleeping kitsune, scooted silently to the edge of the trees to hide them both from broad view. Vines grew longer to conceal their bodies for protection against any demon that looked for a midnight snack. The redheaded fox sighed contentedly and closed his tired green eyes.  
  
Yusuke, exhausted from fighting with Kuwabara had dropped where he stood in the leaves and fallen asleep. Kuwabara, not far from there, was snoring loudly against a tree.  
  
The land was sleeping peacefully. A distant howl made his lone call in the moonlight. Then, all was still. At least near the village......  
  
:::::::::Black and White:::::::::::  
  
Hiei watched patiently as the white clad figure moved into view. Unsheathing his sword silently, Hiei made ready his attack.  
  
"Why attack me with such secrecy?"  
  
The black figure leapt out of the tree. "Hn. So you knew I was there?"  
  
"I have ways of knowing. Now tell me, you seem new to these lands. What might your name be?"  
  
Hiei flashed his famous smirk as he flipped his Kitana to meet the white creature's neck. "Hn. I'll be more willing to talk if you give me yours first."  
  
"Aggressive aren't we? Very well, you may call me Naraku. I am a lord of these lands and hold great power."  
  
"What sort of power?" Hiei asked, obviously interested now that power was involved.  
  
"Tell me your name and position, and perhaps we can talk more in the comforts of my palace?"  
  
"Hiei; and I wish to keep the position to myself." The answer was short and icy.  
  
"Well then, Hiei, shall we go? You must be hungry from your journey."  
  
Hiei followed Naraku to a large palace on a mountainside ledge. It was concealed from the North and East winds. The sun had gone down, so the shadows danced upon the sheer sides of the mountains.  
  
As the two approached the gates, two guards opened the doors with out so much as a whisper and allowed Naraku and his guest in. The white lord motioned for attendants to prepare a meal.  
  
Hiei, uncertain of his surroundings and what to expect remained quiet and kept an icy glare in his eyes. He followed Naraku into a large and luxurious room filled with expensive silks and carpets.  
  
Hiei watched as Naraku shed his white fur and took the form of a handsome young man with raven black hair and piercing red eyes. Naraku, in his newly transformed appearance, turned and looked at his guest.  
  
"I use that to hide myself from unwanted visitors. But, since I trust you will not hunt me, I am willing to reveal my true self to you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You are a demon of very few words, I like that. Ah, our food has arrived." He motioned to the waiting maids and the young ladies quickly served the meal and left.  
  
After eating the meal, the two retired to a less spacious room. Naraku took a seat on a youkai pelt and motioned for Hiei to do the same.  
  
"I could not help but notice a spark of interest in your eyes when I mentioned great power. The power I speak of can be yours if you wish. Interested?"  
  
Hiei looked secretly with his Jagan to search for any unwanted lies or deceit. Detecting none, he nodded.  
  
Naraku smiled and opened his right hand to reveal what looked like the same sort of shards the human Kagome and half breed Inuyasha were looking for. Except these, were tinted a little darker. 'Strange, these are alike, but so different.' Hiei's mind echoed with questions.  
  
"These are fragments of the Shikon no Tama jewel. Those who possess a shard, their strength will be increased 100 times. The more shards you have, the more powerful you are. Understand?"  
  
Hiei nodded with curiosity. "Hn. So why give them to me? As I assume that is why you asked me to come here."  
  
"A smart one you are. You see, I have need for strong demons, such as yourself, to collect more of these shards. I could not help but notice that you have made an acquaintance with the half breed Inuyasha. He possesses many fragments of which I need."  
  
Hiei snorted then laughed, "I'm not sure what kind of a fool you take me as, but seeing as you're using demons as your collectors is not an incentive for me to take the bait."  
  
"Do not be so quick to judge Hiei. I only wish for you to see that these fragments will make you unbeatable in every battle. Think it over; my gates are always open to you."  
  
Hiei flashed a smirk and flitted out of the gates. As he leapt across the treetops, Hiei noticed several demons drinking from a nearby stream. Noting his dry throat, Hiei leapt down and crouched at the stream to take a well deserved drink. As he sipped the cool water from his hands, his mind began to remember what Naraku had said. 'Those who possess a shard, their strength will be increased 100 times. These fragments will make you unbeatable." The fire demon closed his eyes as the cool water dripped down his needing throat.  
  
"Do I take his offer? It will be more than easy to take the shards from that human Kagome."  
  
::::::::Across the stream:::::::::  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the small black clad demon drank from the water. He watched as his lips moved as if talking to himself. The demon lord sensed a great amount of strength pouring out of the dark cloaked figure. 'He may be the one who has slaughtered those demons. His scent was on the ground near the blood. As well as........Naraku's.'  
  
::::::::End of chapter 6::::::::  
  
~Kitsune Youkai~ Wow! Another chapter in the complete file. Yeah! So what did you think? Review and tell me! Sorry about the semi- cliffy but... hey..... I can't make it boring by telling you what happens. So Review if you want more chapters!!!  
  
*grabs soy milk and plateful of sugar cookies* ^flashes a Botan smile and peace sign^ yummy!!! 


	8. Water Problems

:::::Chaos in the Feudal Era::::: ch. 7:::::  
  
The sun peeked out over the mountains, creating a spectacular red glow on the fields below. The breeze blew softly over the stretching branches of the trees. Song birds were up early and singing to their hearts content. The cool streams trickled between the rocks completing the perfect scene of Feudal Japan.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. The Willow Tree's branches hung about her like a green curtain. Sango soon woke and stretched against Kirara's fur.  
  
"Good morning Kagome," Sango yawned.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Good morning to you too." Kirara mewed slightly. "Oh and to you too Kirara!"  
  
The two girls giggled and went down to the stream to bathe.  
  
:::::::By the well::::::::  
  
"Wake up Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke responded by promptly punching Kuwabara in the face, that was so conveniently located close to his own.  
  
"Yeah, yeah......I'm up," Yusuke grumbled to himself.  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his now bruised face. "Jeez, you could've been nicer."  
  
"Meh, you're right; but it's much more fun to be mean." Yusuke began laughing.  
  
"Stupid punk. Ya know? I've had it up to here with you Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke watched as Kuwabara went down the hill. "Wonder where the girls are......" Suddenly a grin spread across his face. He sprinted after Kuwabara.  
  
:::::::::::::In the trees:::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha had another restless night thinking about the two girls in his life. He woke suddenly in a cold sweat with the name of Kagome on his lips.  
  
"Damn. What is wrong with me? Was it real?" He panted.  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the tree to find Kagome.  
  
Not far from the tree that Inuyasha slept in, Shippo was untangling himself from the surrounding vines. Sensing the young kitsune's struggles, Kurama commanded the greenery to recede in one gentle motion of his hand. Shippo had wide eyes as he watched the plants obey. Kurama looked down a smiled fondly at the little fox and patted his head.  
  
"Come on Shippo, let's see if we can't find the others."  
  
"Okay! I bet I can find them faster than you!" Shippo puffed out his chest.  
  
"A race huh?" Kurama smiled. "Alright then, are you ready?"  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
"On your mark...... get set...... GO!"  
  
Kurama gave the younger fox a head start, and then started to run after him. A grin was plastered on Shippo's face as he ran down the hill. They soon came to the river and a series of curses came to their ears.  
  
::::::At the river:::::  
  
Kagome and Sango were throwing rocks at the peeking Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! You guys! Get out!" Kagome shrieked as she sunk down lower into the water.  
  
The two boys were blushing like mad as they dodged the rocks.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha came tearing into view to see what the screams were. Kagome gasped and grew red.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha came crashing off the ledge and onto a pile of rocks below. "What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"That's for looking at us!"  
  
"I ain't seen nothin. And I don't wanna see anything either!" Inuyasha sat up and turned around to prove a point.  
  
Kurama and Shippo laughed at the sight from their safe coverage of bushes. They were soon joined by Miroku. The monk just stared at Sango, hoping to catch a glimpse. Shippo then began to get undressed.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Kurama asked.  
"To go swimming! I don't have to worry about Kagome getting mad. I'm just a little fox!" With that, he streaked out of the bushes and jumped into the river near Kagome and Sango.  
  
With the boys far enough away, the girls continued their giggling and playing.  
  
::::::::::::::Farther up river::::::::::::::  
  
Hiei stood silently against a tree still deep in thought. His mind was so overloaded; he did not sense the Youkai Lord approaching him with his sword drawn. Soon, the fire demon found the tip of a blade on his throat. A growl escaped his mouth.  
  
"Why do you wreak of slaughtered demons?"  
  
Hiei smirked and turned his head. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about."  
  
"Your scent was on the ground near the massacre in the woods. You are a scout of Naraku's aren't you?" Sesshoumaru spat coldly.  
  
"Hn, I don't work with the scum of Naraku."  
  
"Then why do I smell that half breed on you?"  
  
"None of your business, dog."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. "Do you know whom you speak to?"  
  
"Hn. No, and I don't care either."  
  
The Youkai Lord pressed the blade closer to his throat. "I would not use that sort of tone with me." His voice was lined with ice.  
  
Hiei kicked under the sword to send it flying in the air. He then grasped the hilt and put the blade on his opponent's throat. "And I wouldn't use your threats on me."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face hardened. He had underestimated this demon's power. Hiei smirked and threw the sword carelessly over to the side. With that, he turned on his heel and flitted off. Sesshoumaru stood confused by the actions of the mysteriously cloaked figure.  
  
"A worthy opponent." Sesshoumaru's mouth curved upwards in amusement.  
  
::::::::::::::End of Chapter 7::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kitsune Youkai- Yeah! Another chapter done! Review review! ^-^ I am so happy everyone has been enjoying this. Makes me sooo happy! *giggles Botan style and flits off* Don't forget to leave your comments!!! 


	9. A Traitor?

:::::::::::::::::::::Chaos in the Feudal Era::::::::::Ch 8:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome walked down the thickly bladed grass hill... thinking to herself from the previous events.

'I can't believe those perverts...... no wait...... I can.'

An advancing blur came into view...... a flash of dark contrast against the pale sky. Kagome drew an arrow and fitted it to her bow.

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot!" her voice echoed across the field.

"Hn...... how interesting for a ningen to threaten me." Hiei stood behind her now...... close enough to touch the hairs on the back of her neck with his nose.

A gasp escapes Kagome lips. "H......how did you......"

"Hn...... baka ningen. I just did."

The retort hurt Kagome's ears and she frowned. "You know you could be a little nicer."

Hiei's lips formed into a slight smirk as he disappeared into a mist of black.

Kagome blinked and looked around. "He's...... strange."

:::::::At the river::::::

Kuwabara rubbed his head. "Damn...... that girl has a good arm...... and she's really pretty too...... just like my kitty......" His face twisted into a cocky grin. "Might have to ask her out."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Will you shut up already?"

"Make me you stupid punk!"

A cloud of dust arose as the two promptly began to fight. Shippou hopped out of the water and slipped into his clothes.

"And I thought InuYasha was bad," Shippou shook his head and got a brief glimpse of red. "Kurama!" And with that he took off up the hill after the kitsune he had come to be great friends with.

Kurama stood at the top of the hill, watching the golden orb fade into a crimson glow over the distant mountains. His red hair blew gently in the breeze as he put his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. A content sigh escaped his lips when he turned his head to smile at the advancing chibi kitsune. Deciding to brace for a fall, Kurama sat down in the warm grass and held his arms out for Shippou.

Shippou leapt into the air and landed directly into the awaiting arms with a beaming smile. "Kurama!" His voice filled with joy and exuberance as he snuggled into Kurama's arms.

"Hello little one. Did you have a nice time at the river?" His calm voice asked, but not entirely listening as his eyes drifted to notice the familiar half inu youkai standing on the ridge not too far away...... his nose pointed to the West.

Shippou continued to talk about how much fun he had and the fight that broke out between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"I'm glad to hear that Shippou. Tell me, why does InuYasha stand there alone?"

"Oh, he's probably thinking about that Kikyou again."

As if on cue InuYasha turned on his heel and began yelling. "You think I can't hear you?! Ya little runt! Come over here and I'll tell you what I'm thinking about!"

Shippou yelped and hid behind Kurama. "He's scary when he starts yelling. Kagome!"

Kurama sweatdropped. 'My, they certainly have a talent for getting along around here. Almost reminds me of Kuwabara and Yusuke.' He slightly chuckled under his breath.

:::::::::::::::On the Ridge::::::::::::::

InuYasha looked over the ridge at the clouds. 'Better get to the village tonight.'

His ear twitched as he pointed his nose to the sky. "Damn it all......Sesshoumaru......" the name dripped off his tongue like poison.

InuYasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga, readied for his hated brother's arrival. His nose sniffed again, and the scent vanished. "What the hell?"

He turned around and stood face to...... hair...... with Hiei. InuYasha looked down at him. "Feh, what do you want?"

"Hn. Baka hanyou. I simply wanted to know when we were moving. I'm growing tired of waiting around."

InuYasha growled at the name he was so bitterly called. "Feh. Then why don't you go. It seems as if you are already getting around." The scent then hit him. "Damn it. You smell like Naraku...... and Sesshoumaru." With that he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "You're working against us aren't you?!"

Hiei simply smirked. "Maybe."

InuYasha gripped the hilt tighter. "Draw your sword you damn youkai!"

The black cloak fluttered to the ground without a trace of the owner as a sharp pain filled InuYasha's arm.

InuYasha growled as he turned to see his blood on Hiei's katana. "Damn you."

The familiar smirk continued to taunt. "You're too slow hanyou."

Two blades met with a loud ring. Each hit more powerful than the other as each took out their own frustrations. InuYasha gritted his fangs together as he released his famous attack. "Wind Scar!"

Hiei's eyes widened as he flew back into the forest. 'What in the seven hells...'

InuYasha dropped to one knee panting hard. "Damn it." His hand gingerly touched his gaping wound. Crimson splashed onto his fingertips as he drew them back. Laying against a tree behind him, he sheathed his great sword. His eyes fluttered closed as he passed out from exhaustion.

A single glowing eye in the shadows remained. 'So, he has the ability to see my aura when I attack. How interesting.' Hiei shifted his bloodied shoulder to a more comfortable location as he rested. 'With the power of those shards. I could easily defeat him.'

:::::::::::::::::::End of Chapter 8::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's note- Oh Kami. How long has it been since I've updated. tears I finally listened to my Reviews and picked up the keyboard again. I'm so sorry. gets on her knees Please forgive me! I promise I'll try to be better. I'll have my faithful Ookami poke me with a stick to keep me going. hands out Kurama and InuYasha plushies A thousand times forgive me! places a leaf on her head Don't kill me. Just continue to Review!


End file.
